I Am More Than Capable, Skye
by NothatRose
Summary: Ward gets ready to do something for Skye. But she thinks he is doing it out of guilt. The 3rd one shot in my Recovery series. The sequel to More Than Just Your Waking Up, Skye.


**Hey,**... Through your awesome supports and yeses, I've come up with this (I've managed to get distracted while writing another, can you believe that?) sequel in my Recovery series.

I can see that we may need major doses of SkyeWard if anything that we see in the next promo is telling us it's going to be all Ward and the one who shall not be named. Was he kissing someone? I refused to replay the promo to check who. SKYE WAKE UP!

Thank you **Barbra4317, Puella Pulchra, Belle97, AnimeDAngel, SveaR, nathy faithy, Salkri Kachemench, SamXFraser, DrawnToDarkness, Operative CG16, Ealasaid Una, ShadowJaySmith, TortiQuercu, ashes and cinders, missjulseyb, Hofherrp, Grey Fool, neeeeealll, Joanie McClure, Smileychameleon, MayyPierce, Lily1986, Belker, Guests and All readers**. I would love to give you all hugs. But I'm down with flu. Next time?

**Disclaimer** : Me no not possess any part of Agents of S..H.I.E.L.D. Not even the little extra dot in between 'S' and 'H'. Unless it is a dust bunny.

**Summary** : Skye thinks that Ward is trying to make things right with her.

xox

"Ward?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"You know you don't have to do this just because I want to but - "

Ward's face loomed over Skye's as he leaned over her from the top of her head. He held her face between his palms as they gazed at each other up side down.

"I'm doing this because I want to, alright?"

"Right." Skye nodded though her eyes showed uncertainty.

"What's wrong?" he frowned.

"Nothing." she gave him a small smile.

Releasing her face, Ward took the few steps from behind the head of her bed and stood by her side.

"Don't lie, Skye. Tell me what's wrong." He told her with a slight edge to his voice.

Skye hesitated but at his intensified frown, she decided to just tell his the truth.

"I don't want you to do this just because you are feeling guilty and think that you must because it's something that I want to do but I can't." Skye raised her hand as he sat beside her to protest.

"No. Hear me out ok?" Skye told him and earned a nod. "I know you are blaming everyone and yourself for me getting shot."

"Skye," he shook his head.

"Ward, please? You asked." Skye closed her eyes as the stitched on her stomach pinched when she made the sudden move to grasped his arm.

"Skye, you ok?" Ward asked worriedly when he saw her hissed.

She nodded before she said, "Please." again. At his nod, she continued.

"I don't mind that you blamed Quinn for the shooting or me, for going in there on my own." She said. "But I do not want you to blame Fitz for letting me go in there. He told me to wait but I didn't listen. There's a side of me that wanted you to be proud that I could do it."

"I am proud of you Rookie," Ward told her softly. "But that doesn't mean I'm not mad at you for not waiting for me or any back up."

"I know and I'm sorry." Skye squeezed the arm that she was holding. "I also do not want you to blame Coulson."

"He should have paired you up with me for the undercover." he said through clenched teeth.

"Ward," Skye shook his arm to make him look down at her. "He did what was needed. I needed to be with Fitz to set up communications. And AC would have stopped me if her knew I was going in without you or anyone. You know that."

He shrugged.

"Don't be stubborn Ward."

"You calling me stubborn? That's a joke right?"

"It's not." Skye released her hold on his arm and sighed. "If you aren't stubborn, you would stop blaming yourself for not being there for me. Just because you are my SO that doesn't mean everything I do will have to fall on you."

"But you are my responsibility." he told her adamantly.

"Is that all I am to you?" Skye turned to look up at him with a frown of her own. "Is that all I am? A responsibility? A rookie? A liability?"

"No!" Ward lashed at her.

"Then what am I Ward?" she asked softly.

Ward stood and walked around the small room. His fingers was laced on his nape as he tried to answer her. He finally stopped and sat next to her again. Lifting her hand gently in his, a small nervous smile played on his lips.

"You know I'm not good with this." he glanced at her before dropping his eyes to their joined hands again. "You are more than a rookie Skye. You are my Rookie. You are more than my responsibility. Not just because I have or need to keep my eyes on you. But because I want to.

"As for being a liability," Ward let out a little laugh and finally set his gaze on her. "You caused me to short circuit since I kidnapped you."

"You are kidding, right?" Skye gaped a him.

"No." Ward squeezed her hand. "You are not a liability Skye. No doubt I would die, I did almost actually, if anything happens to you. I want you to be with me. Always." he frowned at her expression. "What? You don't believe me?"

"I do," Skye nodded. "I just don't believe you've just admitted that you are a robot!"

"You are not going to make this easy, are you, Rookie?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Skye's eyes lighted up with mischief.

Ward gazed at her giggling to herself for a few seconds before playfully tugging a lock of her hair.

"Glad you are back, Rookie. Now be quiet and let get this, this," he waved his hand towards the back of the bed, "This business of yours out of the way."

"Ahhh, spoken like a true romantic." Skye rolled her eyes as Ward left her side to stand behind the bed.

"Not 24 hours out of her beauty slumber and the imp is already taunting me." he grumbled.

"Hey." Skye looked up at him up side down and he readied his task.

"What?"

"Have you done this before?" She asked.

"Honestly?"

"No pressure, but since I am putting my faith in you," Skye waggled her eyebrows. "You may lie if it suits you."

"No. I've never done this before." Ward admitted as he shook his head. "But I'm a specialist. I'm trained to take whatever comes my way. I am more than capable in handling this job. I can do this."

"Yeah, yeah." Skye grinned as she took her eyes off him and looked ahead of her. "Just be gentle and don't get any shampoo in my eyes."

"Yes Ma'am."

xox

_Later, after one shampooing and conditioning session..._

"Hmmmm," Skye sighed as she inhaled the scent of her hair. "This smells and feels so good. Thank you."

"My pleasure." Ward grinned as he leaned down to take an appreciative whiff of her damp tresses.

"You know Robot," Skye eyes twinkled as she smiled at her Supervising Officer. "You make a pretty good Shampoo Boy for someone with no experience."

"Really?" Ward's eyes twinkled back.

"What's with that look?" Skye eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Well, I don't have any experience in giving sponge baths either."

**THE END**

What you think of the nickname, Sponge Bot Tight Pants? Oh dear. I really need to get to the doctor.


End file.
